User blog:Cfp3157/Mewtwo vs. Cole MacGrath
Beings of immense power are often created by accidents of science, only to be reborn as the savior of their kind. Some wield their power for vengeance, punishing the wrongdoers with fury and unrelenting force, and others for justice, protecting the innocent from those that would act against them. The vindictive fury of Mewtwo, the Legendary Psychic Pokémon that was created as a clone only to seek to destroy the selfish humans that created it, versus Cole MacGrath, the Hero of New Marais that became the first known Conduit and saved the cities of Empire City and New Marais from the various superpowered threats against it! Raw animalistic rage will go against heroic human power as the powers of the mind clash against nature's storms, but only one can be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Mewtwo Mewtwo was born of a pregnant Mew, found deep in the jungles of Guyana and captured by a team of scientists that brought it to a lab where they experimented on the mother and her unborn baby. Kept in a Cinnabar mansion, the baby was rebuilt to be the ultimate Pokemon, a process overseen by Blaine, Mr. Fuji and numerous other unknown individuals. After a series of vicious gene-splicing sessions, the child was no longer simply a Mew- but something greater, stronger and more feral. In a fit of rage, this newly born Mewtwo struck back, destroying the lab that held it and burning the Cinnabar Mansion down in its escape. Mewtwo took refuge hidden within Cerulean Cave, a dark and mysterious hidden cave that only the champion of the Kanto Pokemon League was permitted to enter due to the high level nature of the Pokemon within. Eventually, the trainer Red descended into the darkness and confronted the Mewtwo- defeating and potentially catching the powerful Pokemon. Powers: *'Iconic - Psychic:' Mewtwo unleashes a powerful telepathic strike that deals incredible damage. Psychic also acts as telekinesis, with Mewtwo capable of using it to make objects and people float, halt, and levitate, as well as giving himself the ability to fly. *'Melee - Psycho Cut:' Mewtwo's arms glow blue and purple, forming themselves into scythe-like blades. It then lashes out at its opponents with them. *'Short Range - Psystrike:' Mewtwo creates a psychic forcefield around itself that expands outward, exploding on contact with its target. *'Mid Range - Shadow Ball:' Mewtwo creates a sphere-shaped projectile made of dark energy, and throws it at its opponent. *'Long Range - Swift:' Mewtwo creates several star-shaped energy projectiles that seek the target, following it until they either hit or are blocked by something. *'Defensive Power - Barrier:' Mewtwo creates a psychic barrier around itself, reducing incoming damage. *'Mobility Power - Teleport:' Mewtwo teleports. Pretty simple. *'Support Power - Recover:' Mewtwo pauses and gathers energy, restoring health. *'Super Attack - Mega Evolution:' Mewtwo triggers its Mega Evolution, vastly increasing its power, speed, and durability. For the sake of this match, the Mega Evolution is Mega Mewtwo Y. *'Misc. Powers - TM Moves:' Mewtwo also has access to a variety of special moves that have nothing to do with its psychic powers. Mewtwo will have access to Earthquake, Stone Edge (several rocks launched at opponents), Drain Punch (a punch that drains life force from its target), Aura Sphere (an attack created from its own aura), and Ice Beam. Mewtwo Psychic.png|Psychic Mewtwo Psycho Cut.jpg|Psycho Cut Mewtwo Psystrike.png|Psystrike Mewtwo Shadow Ball.png|Shadow Ball Mewtwo Swift.png|Swift Mewtwo Barrier.jpg|Barrier Mewtwo Teleport.gif|Teleport Mewtwo Recover.gif|Recover Mewtwo Mega Evolution.png|Mega Evolution Mewtwo Y Cole MacGrath Cole MacGrath was originally a simple bike messenger manipulated into activating the Ray Sphere, giving him his signature electric powers. Cole, he assists the citizens of Empire City, improving their lives and helping the city recover. Due to propaganda, however, he gets memorialized as the Demon of Empire City and the root cause of the disaster that befalls it. He eventually comes into conflict with Kessler, a terrorist who is revealed to have been the cause of the Ray Sphere's explosion. After he defeats Kessler, Cole acts as the vigilante in Empire City before a powerful entity called The Beast destroys it. He flees the Beast to New Marais, trying to find something to stop it. He is assisted by the ice conduit Lucy Kuo and the napalm conduit Nix, though being he tends to side with the boring lawful and moral Kuo at the expense of the chaotic and selfish Nix. After fully charging the Ray Field Inhibitor, his major weapon against the Beast, he activates it and wipes out about 90% of conduits, including himself, and those who have the conduit gene, paving the way for the DUP's rise, anti-conduit propaganda, and the events of Second Son. Powers: *'Iconic - Bolts:' Cole can launch a series of basic electric bolts. He can manipulate the shape and power of these minor bolts to certain extents, while he can also accelerate his accuracy and perception of time to launch more powerful, more energy-consuming bolts. *'Melee - The Amp:' The Amp is a melee weapon designed by Cole's best friend, Zeke Dunbar. It's a two-pronged weapon that conducts Cole's powers through it. *'Close Range - Shockwave:' Cole launches an electric, nonlethal pulse of energy at his opponents. He can charge it to make those affected by the blast explosive, or launch a blast that causes targets to float. *'Mid Range: Shock Grenades:' Cole can launch small orbs of electricity that explode. These grenades can be a basic variant, can stick to surfaces, or explode into several smaller bombs. *'Long Range - Electric Rocket:' Cole launches a powerful bolt of electricity that immediately explodes on contact. He can also create a variant that seeks a target struck by one of his Bolt attacks. *'Defensive Power - Polarity Wall:' A power allows Cole to create an electromagnetic force field to protect himself from most forms of harm. He can do anything while maintaining the wall except attack. *'Mobility Power - Electric Tether:' Cole throws a strand of electricity at an object, moving or stationary, that pulls him towards it. *'Support Power - Electricity Drain:' Cole can absorb the electricity of nearby objects to restore his energy and health. *'Super Attack - Ionic Powers:' Cole can create powerful attacks when he has an ionic charge stored. These attack include creating a large tornado, a strike of lightning from the sky, and several ice pillars in his immediate area. For the sake of the match, he will start with one. *'Misc. Powers - Cryokinesis:' Cole has access to cryokinetic versions of most of his powers, as well as several additional powers such as Ice Launch which creates a pillar of ice to launch himself high off of, and Shatter Blast, a shockwave that is laced with icicles instead of electrical energy. 300px-Coles-Lightning-Bolt.png|Bolt Cole Amp.png|The Amp 300px-Coles-Shockwave.png|Shockwave Shocks.jpg|Shock Grenade Electric Rocket.jpg|Electric Rocket Polarity Wall.jpg|Polarity Wall Lightning Tether.jpg|Lightning Tether Cole's lightning.jpg|Electricity Drain Cole Ionic.jpg|One of Cole's Ionic powers X-Factors X-Factor - Mewtwo / Cole MacGrath Experience - 55 / 90 Mewtwo, after escaping its cage and capture from Team Rocket, isolated itself in Cerulean Cave until it was discovered and caught by Red. Aside from that, Mewtwo's battle experience is limited to any wild Pokémon that challenged it in the cave. Cole, meanwhile, has fought a wide variety of opponents ranging from common street criminals to superpowered villains like himself. Intelligence - 65 / 70 Mewtwo is remarkably intelligent for a Pokémon, with some capable of even communicating telepathically with human beings and devising inventions by itself. However, it is still ultimately an animal, with it being reduced to feral, animalistic instincts if pushed hard enough. Cole, as a human being, is intrinsically more intelligent than a Pokémon; however, he's not remarkably smart either, possessing basic community college education. Brutality - 80 / 70 Mewtwo has a deeply rooted mistrust and dislike of humans, bordering hatred, and he will attack all-out if it perceives itself as being threatened by anybody. it's also aggressive as a Pokémon, eagerly fighting any being that would choose to challenge it. Cole, as a superhero, tries to refrain from killing if he must, but he won't hold back against any monsters like Mewtwo that seek to harm innocents. He will also hold himself back if he feels that there are too many civilian casualties in the area when he uses his powers. Power - 85 / 80 Mewtwo's access to powers is virtually unlimited- not only does Mewtwo have access to its primary psychic powers, and their own versatility in usage, but it also has access to elemental powers and other types of attacks that give it a potential versatility. Cole's own powers are nothing to scoff at, with his powers ranging from basic nonlethal attacks to insanely dangerous powers. Rules *Full votes require well-written edges OR a detailed explanation of at least ten sentences. *Half-votes are the previously mentioned requirements sans the "well-written". *Votes with little to no reason, bias, or irrelevant information will not count at all. *''All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling.'' *These requirements are abstract; I reserve the right to count or discount votes depending on their individual merit. *The battle will take place in New Marais. Neither opponent knows about the other. Battle Cole awoke with a sweat, breathing in heavily as a voice shocked him awake. He instictively allowed a bolt of lightning to form within his palm, aiming it at the doorway before hastily putting it down at the sight of his friend Zeke. "Cole, get the hell-oh shit I'm on your team partner!" The Conduit cracked his back as he stood up, muttering out a greeting before hastily being yanked out of his sleeping bag. "What the hell is going on, Zeke?" "Don't know, but it's time to get to gettin' pal. Some brand new monster is out wreacking havoc again." "Who is it this time? Bartrand? Or some new nutbag with a grab bag of powers?" Zeke's sunglasses covered his eyes, but from what Cole could tell he looked confused. "We...I mean, LaRoche's men can't really tell. All we know is that it's tearing the Ascencion Parish like a bull in a china shop. It's weird, and scary." Cole groaned as he used his electric tether to launch himself towards the nearest train tracks. "Sounds like just another day to me." ---- Slowing down as he approached his destination, the sparks generated from Cole's Induction Grind couldn't even begin to overcome the blasts of gunfire and explosions. He jumped up from the train tracks, the momentum of the leap briefly levitating him in air before causing him to fall down. He landed on a nearby car, quickly absorbing the power of the engine to leap straight back up again. Launching another tehter to a telephone pole, he began to grind on the power line towards the center of the noise. Pulling to a stop, he saw several wounded police officers and resistance members on the ground. In the center of the wasteland of a city square stood Mewtwo, gripping LaRoche in its hands. The Pokemon roared in the man's face, before raised its psychic blade to deliver a killing blow. Cole immediately launched several weak bolts at the beast, falling towards them with his Amp in hand. Mewtwo felt the three weak bolts of lightning strike it from behind, turning around and lashing out with Psycho Cut. The psionic purple blade clashed with the Amp, holding briefly before dissipating. Mewtwo activated its Barrier as Cole swung again, the piece of electricified metal slamming the Pokemon back several yards unharmed. Cole sheathed the Amp and prepared another bolt, only to be greeted with Mewtwo's telepathic voice. Hitting me with a piece of metal. Primitive, even for a human. '' "Holy shit, you can talk?" Mewtwo's response was a bestial roar as it used Shadow Ball, the orb of dark energy hurling towards Cole. Hastily erected his Polarity Wall, Cole blinked once only to see Mewtwo gone. Suddenly, he felt immobilized as Mewtwo's Psychic powers lifted Cole into the air. It flung Cole into a wall, then slammed him into the ground. ''Interesting. I didn't think your kind could do what we do. No matter... Mewtwo's attack finished by flinging Cole into the air, expecting him to fall to his death from there. Now, to deal with the rest of this cesspool of humans. '' Its train of thought was interrupted as Cole began his Thunder Drop, electricity coursing around him as he plummeted into Mewtwo. Bits of debris and sparks of lightning dug into Mewtwo's body as it hastily erected another barrier, while the sheer force of the attack sent it crashing into the glass window of a storefront. Painfully standing up, Mewtwo used Recover as Cole wiped off the dust from his landing. "I don't care what you are, but you're going down hard. Now." Cole whipped his arm back and launched an Electric rocket into the store, the explosion blasting right into Mewtwo as it finished recovering. Mewtwo barely teleported in time to avoid the projectile and landed in mid-air, using Psychic to levitate itself. Snarling, Mewtwo hurled another Shadow Ball at Cole, who quickly rolled to the side and threw a Shock Grenade at his target. The bomb exploded into several clusters, peppering Mewtwo with sparks and shocks. Not letting up, Cole used his Electric Tether to position himself onto a telephone pole, draining its energy as he unleashes several more bolts. Mewtwo flew and avoided each attack, launching itself at Cole with Psycho Cut ready. The purple blades sent Cole spiralling down, but another Electric Tether let him catch himself mid-air and propel him onto power lines. He began to slide on them and harassed Mewtwo with more bolt attacks. "Goddammit, this thing's tough. Got to find its weakness." Mewtwo, its anger heightening, roared in defiance as it hurled and missed several attempts with Shadow Ball. ''Enough of this nonsense Mewtwo bellowed, using Swift and sending several small energy projectiles towards Cole. He attempted to outrun the attack by turning around and jumping over them, but looked in surprise as Swift followed his change and pursuing him even faster. He erected the Polarity Wall just as the stars would've collided, dissipating them all, but turned back around to see Mewtwo in his face. Mewtwo used Psystrike, the expanding psychic field catchin Cole off guard and exploding. The blast sent Cole off course, and he crashed into a fountain. The water started to electrocute him, and he begrudingly rolled out of it and onto the ground. "Ugh, I'm gonna feel that one for awhile." TBF Category:Blog posts